Book 2, Renesmee's Life : Darkened Clouds
by LiLAnnie123
Summary: Book 2 that's following along Renesmee's Life : Clouded Moon
1. Preface

_**ATTENTION! Read Book 1 - Renesmee's Life : Clouded Moon before reading this!**_

_PREFACE_

My heart kept clashing into my chest, as I tried to come to terms on what exactly had happened, what exactly I just seen, or if I really did even seen it. It didn't take long for me to decide that I wasn't seeing things… that this was happening all over again.

Last year, I thought back to last year… the notes, the unexplained notes. I thought that was terrifying. Now, seeing someone actually there without anyone else seeing, terrified me so much, more terrified then I've ever felt in my entire life.

It's impossible, right?

I realized I still kept my eyes tightly shut. I opened them, which reminded me instantly why I closed them to begin with.

He was still there at the edge of the forest, smiling at me, his long black hair contrasting against his pale skin.

I quickly glanced at everyone around me, the pack, and my family.

No way could I be the only one that sees him right now.

Impossible . . .

Or so I thought.

* * *

**This is just the preface that I typed up quickly just so I have the story ready. Because I heard from a friend that's an Author on this website, told me adding new stories on here have been acting up a lot. My luck, ff will be trying to fix it on the 20th, the day I planned on posting Darkened Clouds lol.  
So November 20th the first chapter is coming. I'm still working on it right now. I did pick November 20th because that's when New Moon comes out. * squeals* less then two weeks, guys!**

You could still review, tell me what you think of the preface? Also, while you're at it, add this to your story alerts.

xoxo 


	2. Chapter 01

_(Chapter 01) - Arrival Time, 11.20.09, 3:47AM ET_

Thursday, October twentieth I was walking out of the gym, wanting to get home, to see _him_, to see Jacob. It was about fifty eight out, which was okay. Cold, but not too cold – the warmest it has gotten since I've moved here from Alaska in Jun was about sixty eight. Even when the sun came out, that temperature tended to stick around. I started to shiver, hoping to get to Jacob and his warmth which made me inhale the cold air with happiness, sighing.

More cold air brushed by, making me very cold for an instant.

My skin doesn't look much different than a vampire but truthfully it is. My grandfather Carlisle figured that out about a year after I was born. The texture of my skin also almost feels the same as well, like granite but much smoother and… delegate, says my Grandfather. As much as I hated to say or think it, I was weaker than the rest of my family. I hated that my skin was human sensitive, well not as sensitive as a human, to close though.

It aggravated me to think I couldn't be as strong, so I quickly flicked it away from my brain.

The sun coming out briefly at a time today this was why Emmett had to leave early from school. Even though thankfully there is no danger anymore, my Uncle still never got around to withdrawing out of Forks High. I didn't mind. I liked having him around.

Jacob came back to my mind, making me smile. He's probably at his dad's house in the shed, working on our project.

My smile got bigger, _our project_.

I almost tripped, quickly catching myself – stupid heels. It seems I've been growing clumsier which I wondered if that was all in my head…

The sight of my Orange McLaren came into view, moving my legs even faster, again almost tripping but caught myself.

Fast car equals getting to Jacob faster.

I slipped the keys along with the keyless entry out of one of my jean pockets, and then pressed the button, making the driver's side rise to an opening.

When getting in my car, I thought of something.

"Damn!" I cursed.

My book bag.

How could I forget my book bag? That isn't like me. I rolled my eyes, getting back out of the car and running back towards the gym.

When stepping foot inside the gym, I spotted my bag in the far corner as the basketball team practiced on the court. I went around them, walking quickly towards my book bag. I probably could have left it here, just that I had so much homework to do and it being Friday, I wouldn't be able to get it until Monday.

Close to my book bag, I heard alarming shouting, "Watch out!"

All happening so fast, I turned my head seeing the basketball flying towards me, I knew trying to catch it would be a bad idea for me so when moving out of the way I tripped over my book bag, my hands catching me from falling on my face. Then I huffed. I heard laughter, making me blush, quickly brushing it off. I stayed put for a moment until I was sure the redness in my face died down.

I heard the running of shoes thudding over closer to me and then, "Are you okay?" I knew that voice before tilting my face up to look at him.

Daniel Corder.

He had his hand extended out for me to take. I didn't take it, getting up myself. I grabbed one of the straps to my book bag, slipping my arm through it, the bag now against my back. I rolled my eyes at him before attempting to walk off but he was quick to grab my arm.

He hasn't gone out of his way to talk to me nor have I gone out of my way to talk to him either. I was hoping it would stay that way. Why was he talking to me now? Why can't he shut his mouth and walk away, getting back to practice?

I tried yanking my arm away, not using all my strength like I wish I could have, at the same time I opened my mouth to say something…

"Nessie," He smiled. I looked away, closing my mouth shut. "I just want to let you know – I mean, it's almost two weeks away but there is a Halloween party at my place – "

"Not interested." I started to yank my arm, making him grip on. "I have better things to do so just let me go."

"Alright just let me say more." His voice grew softer, his grip loosening while he still had his hand wrapped around my arm. "Just… please."

I glanced up at Daniel Corder, him towering over me. I looked away irritated, wishing I could get away with throwing him across the court, maybe even through a wall…

His voice derailed me out of that precious image, "Why don't we just put everything behind and –?"

"Let her go, now." I heard Michael say. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Daniel immediately let go of me, turning around to find Michael Prylon standing there. I just smiled at my best friend, slightly glad that I wouldn't have to expose myself to get Daniel to leave me alone. As much as I loved the thought, I knew better then to actually act on it.

The two stood there for an extra moment, glaring at one another before Daniel walked off back to the court, not even looking back.

Relieved, I sighed.

"What did he say to you?" Michael asked, his face searching mine with concern. I gave him another smile, slowly shaking my head, thankful to have a friend like Michael. "Really, what did he say?"

I started to walk with Michael soon walking along with me.

"Nothing just about this Halloween party at his house..." I rolled my eyes. "That's the last place I want to be."

Besides, I, or my family never were ones to celebrate Halloween.

Silently we both continued to head out of the gym. Michael made sure to be the first to open and hold the door open for me, the cold air hitting me instantly.

"So what are you doing for Halloween?" I decided to ask.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Nothing probably."

"Well what do you usually do?"

He gave a small smile. "Last year I went to Daniel's party."

"You can go." I quickly said. I really wouldn't care if he went. "I mean, just because I'm not going, it doesn't mean you can't go, just – "

"No, no," he shook his head while we continued to walk. "I don't want to even waste my time with that guy."

"Are you sure?" I asked. It actually sounded like fun; I just didn't want to attend anything to do with Daniel. "I honestly wouldn't care if you wanted to go – it gives you something to do."

I felt his hand wrap around mine for a couple seconds, his thumb brushing against our friendship ring when saying, "You mean way more to me then that party."

I pulled my hand away to push him playfully, making sure not use to much force as I gave a giggle.

"I better be." I teased.

He lightly nudged me in return, smiling. "Well you are so no threats needed."

I laughed as we approached my car.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked. "I mean, we could see a movie or something. There's this new one that came out that looks pretty awesome…"

"Yeah like I'm going to let you pick the movie again." I laughed to the memory that happened nearly two weeks ago. "That vampire movie you chose was the most – "

"Most stupid movie you've ever seen." He finished, laughing. "Yeah yeah, I heard that a million times nonstop from you."

My back pressed up against my car while looking up at Michael.

"Not tonight." I sighed. "I'm hanging out with Jacob."

"Oh." He said. "Well some other time."

I smiled. "Okay but for the record, next movie I pick."

"Deal." He nodded. He pointed his thumb behind him. "Unfortunately, I'm going to get back to the gym."

"Unfortunately." I mocked teasingly. "Why don't you do something better with your time, like leave or something?"

"Trust me I would. Just Mellison rode with me and I have to wait for her – she has this thing she has to stay after school for…"

"Oh I could take you home." I offered. "If you rather that."

"Nah," he shook his head. "That's okay but thanks – I will call you sometime this weekend."

We gave each other a wave before he jogged back to gym while I got back into my car. I flung my book bag in the back seat before sitting back down, shifting some in my seat, getting comfy. I let out a sigh when sticking the key in the ignition and then turned it, the car starting up.

I stepped on the reverse, backing out of the parking spot, not many people around. I didn't bother putting my seat belt on, that not really coming to my mind. I just wanted to get to Jacob faster. I wanted to see him. I haven't seen him since last night.

When getting on the highway, I stepped on the gas, hurrying to him, to _my Jacob.  
(Please read Author's note)_

* * *

**Okay so I know this is short and I didn't intend it to be. As much as I hate saying this, I was stressing out trying to get this done on the 20th... I was having writer's block for a little while and it sucked. I'm really going to try to update quick though. I just decided to start it out this way. Maybe reviews will help me out, so could you please review? I love them . They mean so much to me. I know there is still question to the cliffhanger in book one, Clouded Moon. That will be answered. Don't worry. I'm also not sure if I will update so fast after two or three weeks past because I'm writing something of my own. :D Oh and also, I decided to toss in a little more information about Renesmee's skin being a reader had pointed it out I didn't mention much about it in the last book. So that's that.**

****

I just got back from seeing NEW MOON, the first showing. It was amazing. The only thing I didn't like was how fast it went. It was constantly jumping from one part to the other. But I understand why they had to do it. :) What did you think of New Moon? Let me know in a review... but review the story too please lol. There was also a scene I was looking forward to seeing that wasn't in there! I will tell you what scene if you review! Just put at the end that you want to hear what I think they should have slipped in.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 02

_(Chapter 2) - Arrival Time, 12.17.09, 8:36PM_

"Aren't you hot in that?" Rebecca asked taking one glance at my pink cashmere sweater I wore. "You can take it off if you want."

Now that she brought it to my attention, I was a little warm in the sweater I wore. I rolled up my sleeves some, sticking my hand in the bread bag, grabbing two slices of brown bread before setting them on a paper plate that sat on the counter.

"I guess I'm a little warm but I'm going right back out in the shed anyways…" I looked back at her with a smile and then offered, "You can come out there with us if you want."

Billy was gone fishing. It felt rude to not offer her to join Jacob and I.

"Yeah, and do what?" She laughed. "Jacob wouldn't dare let me touch anything."

I laughed. "Maybe if you learned some about cars…?"

"Not really my thing." She admitted. "Besides I don't have enough patients to bother and Jacob doesn't have enough patients to teach me so it gets pretty ugly."

I bit back a laugh due to how serious she was. It sounds like it would be pretty entertaining to watch the two of them in the shed together. I just nodded and then brought my attention back to the plate. I made four sandwiches, knowing it probably wouldn't be enough for Jacob alone but it will be okay for now.

"So," Rebecca said after a long period of silence. "Rachel is coming back for Christmas."

I put the baloney and cheese in the fridge when saying, "That's good. " I closed the fridge, turning to face Rebecca who was now sitting in the small dining room at the table. "Her and Paul I guess are going to start visiting more often, huh?"

Paul and Rachel have been living in Idaho for a few years. It's hard to believe that Paul is no longer involved with the pack, which he chose to age with Rachel, now Rachel is pregnant with her and Paul's baby boy. It's just so hard to soak in. Everything is changing…. _everyone_.

"Yeah. Paul…. I like him. It's honestly really the first time I've gotten to meet him…" She smiled. "He's really good for her. He just cares so much for her and she cares so much for him, you can strangely feel the strong connection between them. It's the same feeling when you and my brother are together…"

I quickly looked away, as the silence started to approach. I only wished Rebecca new _everything_. It would be so much easier to build a relationship with her if she just only knew.

"Maybe I'm going crazy." She quickly put in. "Anyways I guess maybe I'm jealous…"

Crazy? Far from crazy… she has no idea how close to the dot she is. I wanted to assure her that she wasn't crazy at all. Instead I just said, "Jealous? You'll find that right guy some day, I know you will."

"I thought I did at one time…" She sighed. "He just wasn't who I thought he was... I gave him all I had. I… moved to Hawaii for him – I married him, promising him forever but – "

She was cut off by the phone ringing. I watched her sigh once before getting out of her seat and quickly walking to the cordless phone that sounded to be somewhere in the living room. I wanted to listen to the rest of what Rebecca had to say. She's obviously upset and I wanted to be here for her. She never opened up to me in such a way.

"Hey!" I heard Rebecca exclaim in the phone. "Okay cool… when...? Yeah. I know..."

I grabbed the mayo that sat next to the plate and put that away in the fridge while she continued to chat into the phone, slowly taking my time. After that I just stood there for a little while, unsure if I should go back to the shed to Jacob or sit here and wait for her to get off the phone.

Then Rebecca came around the corner from the living room towards me with the white phone pressed to her ear.

"Hey hold on for a sec." She spoke into the phone before pressing her palm to the mic. She whispered to me, "We'll talk again soon."

She gave me a smile and I smiled in return with a nod. I took that as an okay to leave, reminding myself that she and I will talk again soon.

I stepped outside to the typical day in Forks, cloudy and cold. I held the plate in both hands, hurrying over to Jacob.

I could see the nice sized silver shed Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth had built a couple weeks ago, sitting there silently. It was behind the trees, ferns and over sized bushes. I felt my legs move much faster, soon – but not soon enough – opening up the door to the shed and stepped inside.

Jacob automatically turned his head to me smiling brightly. I couldn't help to smile in return. He was exactly where he was when I left, standing on the other side of the big shed in front of his workbench, probably still working on the engine to the Saab we were working on together.

I closed the shed door shut, it barely creaking as I did so.

"I made you some sandwiches." I started to walk towards him, our eyes not leaving each other. "I figured you were hungry…"

"I knew you were taking too long to get a drink." He briefly looked away from me to glance at the baloney, cheese and mayo sandwiches on the plate. Then brought his eyes back to me, and flashing me his amazing smile. "Thanks, I'm starving."

"Your welcome." I smiled and set the plate up on an empty spot on the workbench. "I know it isn't enough to fill you but – "

"No," He shook his head. "This will have to be enough. If you would have made anymore food it would have taken you too long to come back to me."

I looked away for a short second with a blush before setting my eyes back on Jacob who unsurprisingly was still watching me, a smirk coming to his lips.

I quickly thought of something to say, "So Jacob Black would choose to eat less food just to see me?"

"Are you kiddin'?" His smirk didn't go away, "If I had to choose to quit eating altogether in order to see you, I would in a heartbeat."

A laugh escaped my lips the same time my face warmed. "Okay eat _my Jacob_."

I watched bring his greasy hands to my attention by lifting them up for me to see which made me glance around to find a rag or something to wipe the grease off but there was surprisingly nothing.

"You could use the shirt you're wearing." I suggested, bringing my eyes to his gray shirt that had a couple grease marks visible. "Besides, you don't like wearing much clothing anyways."

"Nessie," He spoke as I watched him trying to hold back his smirk. "If you're trying to get me to take off my shirt you can just flat out ask me."

I rolled my eyes. "You caught me."

He started to bring his hands out towards me I assumed to reach for me but quickly stopped himself I guessed because remembering his greasy hands. I didn't care how dirty and greasy he was. I took one step, now right in front of him and leaned against his rock hard chest. Disappointedly, he still wouldn't wrap his arms around me.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, smelling the familiar musky scent that mixed in with the strong grease smell as I still leaned against him. He still avoided touching me himself.

"Do I have coodies now?" I teased.

"No." He replied right away. "I'm just really greasy."

"I don't care." I assured, wrapping my arms around him. "You can touch me anywhere because it isn't like I will be wearing these clothes again – you know Alice's rule."

Even though I couldn't see his face that second, I was sure he rolled his eyes to Alice's rule.

"Yeah." He said. "As much as I love the invitation to touch you _anywhere_, I really don't want evidence where exactly I touched you…"

I giggled to his joke, picturing grease marks from his hands on me… As much as I liked the idea, I'm sure my dad wouldn't like it too much. The mind reading part wasn't such a big deal. I could easily cover mine and Jacob's thoughts if needed. Just if the marks were there to show proof where Jake's hands have been…

I breathed in Jacob's scent once more and gave him one tight squeeze before unleashing my arms from around him and painfully took a step back.

After taking one of the sandwiches off the plate, I lifted my hand up towards his mouth and he helped reach my goal by leaning in, taking a bite. I watched him chew before bringing the rest back to his mouth for him to take another bite. I repeated this until my thumb brushed against his lips when giving him the last bite of the sandwich and then started over with the next.

It didn't feel long enough of me feeding Jacob, though it must have taken at least more than an hour being he worked on the engine in between as he explained what exactly he was doing, showing me how to do a few things. We both talked a lot within that hour – mainly Jacob doing most the talking and I heard every word he spoke.

"I need to get a new headlight for the Saab." He said and then lifted his shirt over his head to use it to wipe off his hands. "Also the back tire is flat and it needs an oil change – and some steering wheel fluid."

I tried forcing myself to not stare at his perfectly sculpted chest; I just couldn't help myself sometimes. When breaking myself out of my gawking Jake would already notice because he would have a smirk on his face before I received a comment from him.

I watched Jacob wipe his hands on his gray shirt for the last time before we exited out of the shed.

"So," I glanced at the dark blue 1999 Saab Sedan that was parked on the side of the small red house. "How long do you think before your car is finished?"

"It should be pretty soon." He answered when gently taking my hand. "And it's our car."

_Our car_. I smiled.

"Our car." I repeated out loud. I looked over at Jacob who nodded. "Well what's the point of it being half mine when I can't even drive it?"

He appeared confused.

"Stick shift." I reminded.

A look of realization came to his face. "You don't know how to drive a stick?"

"No." I gave a small smile. "I mean, I never thought of it before until yesterday when realizing it was a stick shift…"

"Looks like I'm gonna' have to teach you." He smiled hugely, squeezing my hand once. "It's really simple once you get the hang of it."

"You do remember what happened when you taught me how to drive, right?" I asked.

He nodded and then shrugged. "You almost bumped into my mailbox, big deal."

"No." I argued, bumping my hip into him once, a slight giggle escaping my lips. "Jake, I did hit the mail box, taking it out – plus hit the back of Billy's truck!"

Jacob snorted and then quickly tried composing himself, not succeeding very well.

"Okay." He laughed. "So? You already have the driving down so we don't have to worry about that again."

We both laughed to the memory.

Just back at that time it wasn't so funny. Jacob was so upset that I might have gotten hurt that he kept beating himself up over it for a week no matter how much I reminded him it was my doing and that I didn't have a scratch on me.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jacob asked after a few seconds of silence. "Your call."

With a grin I unhooked my hand from Jacob's, inhumanly fast making a run for it. I glanced over my shoulder surprised not to find Jacob right behind me as I thought he would have been. I could have sworn I heard him laugh which made me push my legs faster. I ran around the small read house, continuing to cut through the icy air. I decided to head around the shed that only took one second.

I stopped when I reached the other side of the gray shed, leaning against the metal wall, facing the forest as I tired being as still as possible, holding back a laugh making me bring my hand to my mouth. I turned my head to my right, listening carefully, expecting Jacob to come around the corner soon.

After a moment I turned to look to my left, removing my hand away from my mouth.

It was quiet… to quiet, the only noise being the shuffling of the leaves blowing and birds chirping from a distant.

Looking back to my right after a couple seconds I suddenly felt the familiar hot temperature body against mine, pinning me right away which made my insides jump followed by me laughing as I tried breaking free.

"H-how…?" I couldn't finish my sentence as my laughs mixed in with Jacob's. "I…didn't – even hear…"

After a few more moments of both of us laughing, Jacob finally answered my unfinished question.

"I can be very sneaky." He said, pinning me tighter as I tried breaking free. He then added, "And of course you losing your excellent hearing helped me a lot."

I used my hands to push against his chest, not really using all my strength.

Then Jacob grabbed both my hands, lacing our fingers together and pinning my hands against the cold metal, my arms raised up to where our hands stayed above my head.

I giggled. "Jake!"

His eyes held mine, his already smile becoming bigger. "Yes?"

"Jacob Delsin Black!" I bit back a giggle, though the playful smile that was drawn across my face would expose me, "You better let go!"

"Yeah? Or else what?"

His eyes watched me with pure excitement, waiting for me to respond…

I wrapped my legs around Jacob who lifted me higher by my hands, my fingers till laced with his, my legs now wrapped around his stomach. I brought my lips to his, kissing him hard and briskly, his soft lips moving hungrily against mine. I felt his hot tongue beg for access and I gladly parted my lips, allowing myself to taste him.

He let go of my hands and I quickly took the opportunity to touch his hair, his face, his neck and chest. I felt his fingers run up and down my sides, the palms of his hands skimming against the sides of my breast occasionally.

I placed both of my hands onto Jacob's neck, feeling his skin vibrate under my hands as he chuckled lowly against my lips. I moved my lips away from his, now kissing his neck, making a low growling noise come from Jacob's throat while he pressed me even tighter against the metal wall. He gripped my hips, his left hand thumb tracing up and down on my hipbone.

I kissed his jaw line and his neck vibrated against my hands again with another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked against his skin.

"This is some punishment." He whispered before parting his lips under my ear, his breathing slightly uneven. His nose skimmed down my neck briefly before planting one, two, three kisses that made me shiver. "Mmmm…"

My fingers traced against the skin on his neck.

Jacob sighed into my shoulder before pulling his head back to face me, his face holding so much emotion before he placed his lips to mine.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds when I decided to bring my lips back to his neck. I left them there for a long moment, inhaling his scent. My hands found their way to his silky hair that now came an inch past his eyes. I parted my lips, kissing his neck, running trail with my tongue, making my Jacob's breathing sharper.

I tightened my legs around him, his already racing heart banging much faster and then I felt him swallow once.

"Nessie," he whined breathlessly, the first time I've ever heard Jacob Black whine. I continued to kiss him. He gripped my hips tighter. "God, Ness – baby."

_Baby_.

First time I've ever heard him call me that.

I let out a low breathless laugh against his neck which for some reason made him grip my hips so much tighter. I was very surprised he wasn't stopping us. He has never let it go this far…

Not ever since _that night_.

"Mmm," I kissed his neck up to his ear and whispered, "Do you want to stop?"

"No." He quickly answered, still breathless. I kissed his ear. "We need to though."

I nipped at his ear once before kissing right below it. I nowhere near wanted to stop and neither did Jacob… so what was the problem?

I tasted his skin on my tongue that tasted like salt, maple syrup, and a hint of grease combined.

"Nessie," His voice shook. "We… have to stop."

"You don't want to stop," I murmured against his skin. "And I don't want to stop…"

This made him press me tighter against the shed wall while I continued to kiss him from his neck and to his jaw line and back down to his neck.

"Just…" He continued with his voice and breathes uneven, "I don't want that night to happen again."

This made me stop abruptly, I looked him in the eyes, so confused what he meant by those words he chosen…

"J-jacob?" I asked my voice completely off, for some reason my heart racing out of fear. It was silly for me to think that Jacob didn't want to be with me but the way he worded it… "What do you mean?"

I relaxed right away when his eyes widened. He then quickly explained, "No – damn. That isn't what I meant. I mean we should wait… and if that mind thing comes back again… I just can't have it come back."

I felt confused. Carlisle said he was sure it wasn't anything to be concerned about. The strong connection we had, being close in an intimate way is what opened it, joining our minds into one, making us not only feel our own lust and love but feeling the others. It will make being together in such a way so much more amazing, I felt lucky to have such a connection with someone I love.

To think that we are probably the only couple to experience such a thing and it still doesn't quite make sense. I mean, does my talent have something to do with it? We don't know for sure.

"Carlisle said he was sure it was nothing to worry about." I assured. "He said the situation we were in – being close in such an intimate way is what caused it, it – "

"I know." He cut me off. "That's my point, honey. I don't want to open that connection again yet, afraid I won't be able to stop. It was so strong, my control holding on just a thread that I look back now and I'm surprised I was able to stop us."

"Jake," our eyes burned into one another, "We don't have to stop."

He rested his forehead on my shoulder, taking in a deep breath and then sighing. It was silent for a few moments before he lifted his head up to look at me.

He slowly shook his head in disagreement. "We do."

I was going to speak but Jacob stopped me by placing his lips to mine, kissing me so gently, feeling all the love he had for me in just that gentle kiss that lasted only a few seconds…

"Aw I knew we should have waited later!" I heard the voice of Seth say.

Jacob and I quickly turned our heads to our left to find Seth and Quil standing there, watching us, then a second later Jared and Colby came in view.

Colby laughed loudly. "That's right – get it, Jake!"

Jacob growled and I quickly unwrapped my legs from about Jacob, my face burning up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Jacob snapped, startling me a little as he took a step towards them.

"Hey we can come back later…" Jared took a step back, "We didn't think…"

"Hell no," Colby glanced over at Jared, "It isn't our fault. Jacob needs to learn to keep the action stuff in the bedroom."

My face burned even more, looking at the ground.

"Colby," Jacob growled. "Enough!"

Immediately, Colby's smile flashed off his face, listening to the command, it now being silent.

"Now what are you doing here?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Rebecca is cooking tonight!" Seth happily exclaimed.

"She didn't tell me we were having company…?" Jacob questioned, eyeing Seth suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders, "She didn't even know – anyways, she told us to come and get you guys… but if you want us to leave – "

"No." Jacob snapped. He looked over at me, his face softening right away, "You hungry?"

I nodded. "A little."

I watched Jacob reach for my hand, gently holding it in his and everyone else started their way over to the red house, leaving Jacob and me who slowly made our way to the house. I heard nothing but apologies for their behavior from Jacob until we reached the door.

"We will talk more later." Jacob whispered in my ear and then opened the front door for me, "Now lets eat."

* * *

**  
I would like to say... TODAY is my BIRTHDAY! :D Isn't that strange that I was able to FINALLY post a chapter on my birthday? I kept telling myself that was all I wanted was to get a chapter done for you guys by my birthday and what do you know? It's on my birthday I finally get it done. You know what would be even more awesome? REVIEWS! ^.^**

****

Also I would like to say that I am sorry it has taken so long to type up this chapter. I've never taken so long to update the Renesmee story because I actually put this first. Even compared to my own story I'm writing... I still put this one first. I just feel the need to finish it. Again I am really sorry. I was having major writer's block and it sucks. I'm still having pretty bad writer's block. I hate it so much.

I'm not going to start writing the next chapter until after Christmas because my dad, sister, brother in law and neice are down for a visit. I want to spend as much time with them as possible.

Even if I don't deserve it, could you please leave me a review? For my birthday? :D

Oh and to the people that e-mailed/PMed me, I will get back to you. I'm in a hurry right now. I'm going over my brother in law's parent's house in a few minutes.

So I love you all!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**xoxo **


	4. PUBLISHED

No, I didn't get anything published yet...  
But my grandma's book is published or soon going to be published.  
It's basically about her life.  
The title is **Rowing Backwards.**  
Here's the site!  
_Rowingbackwards(dot)com_  
Go check it out!

Oh and I would like to say that I am writing the next chapter  
to Madelyn Sitwell right now  
I just don't know when I will be finished yet.  
After I write that chapter  
I am going to write the next one to  
Darkened Clouds.  
I just decided to promote my grandma's book with this Author's note  
so it would be awesome if you checked it out.  
Well,  
hope everyone's Holidays were great!  
xoxo


	5. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Please, please read!)**

Okay guys... wow. I haven't been on here in awhile and I haven't updated my stories in about a year. That's so terrible and I hate it. :( To be honest, I kind of stopped logging on FF because I hated having writer's block and it actually killed to read all the reviews I got saying, "Please continue!" when I couldn't continue no matter how much I tried. Writer's block is so tough sometimes. It was the hardest writer's block I've ever been through. So yes, I took some time away from FF for a bit... what have I been up to? Well a lot of things. I took on a new hobby on playing the guitar which I love to do, along with singing. I even wrote some of my own songs and I've been writing my own story too. I thought getting away from FF for a bit would help me clear my head which I hope worked. So here I am. A lot of you are probably mad at me... but at least I didn't forget about my readers, right? :) You have to give me credit for that at least... OKAY, now I'm babbling! LOL. Anyway...  
A big thank you to my readers who reviewed. Really, you are what motivates me to write for this site. So thank you a bunch. Now currently I started to read Renesmee's Life: Clouded Moon to refresh my memory some. I pretty much remember it being I did write it... but I'm re-reading it just in case. I'm sure I forgot a few things that happened. So once I read the whole thing and fix mistakes I might stumble on as reading, I will then start to read the little bit I did start to write, Renesmee's Life: Darkened Clouds. Then I may continue. We will have to see if I can continue which I think I should be able to. :D

Mean while, wish me luck! I miss you guys so SO much ! I never did forget about you! ;)

I hope to hear from you guys!

Love always,

- LiLAnnie123

PS. I was thinking about posting a little bit of my original story up in this author's note just so you guys can get a little taste on what I've been working on, but no one will get anymore than a taste if I do decide to put it up. Let me know if you would like for me to post it up and I will edit this Author's note so that you can read. But it won't alert you when I post it (for those who have me on their e-mail alert list), you will have to check back. That's if I get enough requests, asking to post it. ;)


	6. Chapter 03

_(Chapter 3) - Arrival Time, 6.18.11, 1:22PM ET_

We ate a delicious meal. Fried salmon with rice and green beans - Billy had been fishing a lot this week obviously because that was all Rebecca and Billy had been cooking, anything to do with fish. So far, Jacob and I ate over three times that week, this being our fourth.

The pack is great to be around. They are so laid-back, but at the same time high strung, always making me feel so comfortable. They're practically my family. I'm so thankful to have such a big, wonderful family.

Colby cracked two more jokes about catching Jacob and I together against the shed. Jacob glared at him. I knew Colby was going to only get away with it while Rebecca was there, but as soon as she was gone he was going to get it hard and I thought maybe I could talk Jacob into taking it easy on him. I mean, he was only joking after all.

"Hey Jake! We're going cliff diving tomorrow - you in?" Seth asked while I was eating some more rice as we all sat around the fire. "It's going to be nice and sunny tomorrow."

"Yeah, cool." Jacob said nodding.

I watched Quil cook about five marshmallows on a stick before shoving them all into his mouth.

"You can come to, Nessie!" Seth offered, smiling brightly. "So I can show you how five flips in the air is done!"

"You only did five flips once!" Quil argued with his mouth still full. "All the other times you would do three, sometimes four. Everyone here has done four flips."

"Yeah," Seth said, his eyes dancing, "But has anyone here done five?"

Quil rolled his eyes and Seth laughed.

Seth turned to look at me, "So you in, Nessie?"

I was just about to speak, but Jacob was quicker than me, "She has school."

"So she can skip once, right Ness?"

"Yeah," I nodded to Seth and then turned to look at Jacob, "Once is fine."

"Your dad isn't going to let you honey," Jacob wrapped an arm around me, "And we aren't going behind his back because I do want to live, thank you."

"Jacob," I pouted. "You don't want me to come?"

"Of course but - "

"Then let me come." I pouted some more. "It's just one day of school I'll be missing..."

"You think Emmett is going to keep it to himself that you weren't in school?" Jacob questioned.

"I will tell him to - Emmett wouldn't tell." I sighed. "Please?"

"Maybe not purposely." His arm held me a little tighter. "I want you to come... just we can do it again Saturday too that way we don't have to risk my life."

"No." I argued. "Emmett won't tell. Even if he did, it wouldn't be that big a deal..."

I knew deep down that I couldn't skip school. It just was a very fun thought to have.

"Bring him along!" Jared offered and Seth nodded.

"Yeah," Jacob spoke sarcastically, "So he not only has it in his mind that Nessie skipped, but also has a whole memory what she had been doing all day? No way."

I tried to picture my Uncle cliff diving with the pack and the thought almost made me choke on my rice as I giggled...

That isn't something I could picture until actually happening. Even though the treaty line no longer applies to the Cullen's, it's so rare for any of them to cross the line other than me. So I can't picture Emmett even stepping foot over the line, never mind stepping over and joining us cliff diving.

After spending another hour hanging out with the pack, Jacob and I wondered off, walking along the beach shore of La Push Beach.

The nighttime sky was cloudy, covering the moon and stars for the most part as the moon would sometimes peak out.

I felt Jacob's hand wrap around mine, the heat feeling good against my skin.

"Nessie..." he spoke softly. "I wish you could come tomorrow, but you know you can't. You just gained their trust back from lying to them."

"Yeah, I know, Jake. I knew all along that I couldn't. It was just a fun thought." I sighed. "School gets in the way too much."

Jacob chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze. "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. I wish I could spend every second with you... but you have to go to school."

I gave his hand a squeeze back. "I really miss you, you know, all those hours I'm in school..."

We both turned to face each other. I watched Jacob's lips part slightly when releasing a sigh.

"I miss you too, Ness..." he gave a faint smile, "You know I do."

I felt a big smile spread on my face, wanting to change the subject. I turned to look at the water, watching it faintly gleam from the moon.

"Let's go swimming!" I exclaimed.

Just when Jacob was about to object, I let go of his hand and ran towards the water _very fast_, as the cold water was instantly up to my ribs. When I turned around, I was startled to find Jacob right there, causing me to forget how cold the water was.

He laughed as he splashed water in my face and I was quick to splash him right back as we both were laughing loudly, my little high-pitch laugh mixed in with his loud, deep laugh.

Jacob then started to swim fast away towards the shore. I swam after him, but he was quicker than me.

He made it to shore a few seconds before me. He turned around as he stood on the shore and held his arms out for me. I took that as an invitation to jump into them, running full speed...

When my body collided with Jacob's, I was surprised to feel him lose his balance when he fell backwards, his arms wrapped around me the whole time as we both toppled over.

We laughed as I then lain on top of him, my head against his chest.

"Jeeze, Ness," he laughed. "I didn't expect you to jump against me so forcefully like that."

I giggled, sitting up more on Jacob's stomach, my hands placed on his chest. "That explains why you lost your balance."

Jacob's face turned serious, staring at me so intensely. "God, Ness..."

My smile faded. "What is it?"

He still looked at me while he still held that intense stare. "You're so beautiful."

"Jake..." I felt the heat wave through my cheeks as I looked away with a smile.

"It's only the truth."

I looked at him while I still smiled. He then placed his hand on my left cheek, his fingers tracing the skin there, tickling my skin.

For a few moments longer he continued to stare, then I watched his eyes flash down on my shirt. He quickly turned his head, looking away as he gave a quick sigh.

"Nessie," he said. "Your shirt - I think we should go get you changed."

I looked down at my white tank top that was then see-through, my dark blue bra visible and I blushed because of that.

"I-I'm sorry," I blurted out immediately. I took my hands off of Jacob's chest to cross my arms over my chest, embarrassed at how exposed I felt at that moment. "I didn't think..."

Jacob turned his head to look at my face. "No, no, it's okay, sweetheart; Don't apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

I got up off of Jacob, jumping to my feet, then Jacob did the same. I could feel the sand stuck on the front of my legs from my knees to my feet.

I watched Jacob stretching his arms behind him as he brushed off as much sand off his back as he could. I made my way behind him, helping him brush the sand off his bare back, feeling the sand rub against my hand as I brushed it off Jacob's russet skin.

After we got most of the sand off of us, Jacob wrapped an arm around me as I wrapped an arm around him too while we started to head back to Jacob's house.

I felt Jacob stiffen as he came to a sudden halt. I stopped alongside of him, confused.

_What's wrong?_ I transmitted to him.

When I looked up at his face, I recognized that look of alert.

He smelled something... or someone... a vampire?

After a few more seconds, I soon smelt it too, the scent being vaguely familiar to me.

I quickly turned around as Jacob did too. He didn't let go of me... and that's when I saw who the familiar scent belonged to.

They stood perfectly still with a small smile on their face while their black hair blew loosely in the wind...

Nahuel.

* * *

**So yes, this is the next chapter I finally put up. I know it has been so long since I updated and I'm sorry for that. But at least I didn't forget. I could never forget about my lovely readers. :)**

**I had major writer's block... still struggling through it. It took me so long to write this chapter. I will try my hardest to update soon though.**

**In the mean time, all of you please tell me what you think in a review, please. What did you think of this chapter?  
**  
**Oh, Btw, did you guys see Breaking Dawn trailer? What did you think?**

**You can watch it here.**

**http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=YJxiSBFZNcY&hd=1**

**Replace the DOTs with an actual dot "."**

**Now... review, review, review!**


End file.
